Alter Ego
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah alter-ego. Di saat matahari masih bersinar, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang terlihat seperti takkan dapat dilepas, seperti pasangan-pasangan kekasih lain. Namun di saat mereka sudah pulang ke rumah –biasanya malam hari– mereka akan melakukannya. / Hun X Han / BDSM / One-shot / Please kindly REVIEW!


"Sehun! Sehun!" suara itu terdengar begitu ceria hingga membuat beberapa orang menorehkan pandangan pada seseorang yang masih asik berdiri di ujung jalan ini dengan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya seperti menandakan ia sedang dalam keadaan bahagia ketika nama itu terus saja ia sebut-sebut dengan nada manja yang terlalu menggemaskan.

"_Xiao Lu? Kau masih disana?"_

"Sehun? Aku masih disini.. Halo?"

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya masih mendengarnya atau tidak. Koneksi ponsel-nya akhir-akhir ini memang tidak beres sementara Sehun masih belum bisa menemaninya untuk memperbaiki benda elektronik itu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu saja, _okay_?"

Luhan menutup teleponnya ketika suara terakhir terdengar hampir seperti berteriak, "_Hyung_– " karena terlalu frustasi dengan koneksi jaringan.

Luhan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang di sebrang sana sambil menyesap _bubble_ _tea_ yang ia beli barusan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka menunggu walaupun Sehun lebih tidak bisa menunggu. Jadi disinilah dirinya sekarang, berdiri menunggu seseorang bersama minuman favoritnya yang hampir habis tak bersisa.

Seingatnya, Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia juga ingin bubble tea, tetapi ini hari Minggu dan stock kedai minuman itu sudah habis. Lagipula siapa suruh Sehun selalu datang telat. Luhan tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau minuman yang dipegangnya habis ketika Sehun tiba nanti.

"H-h" Luhan menghela napas ketika ia mulai bosan menunggu sambil menguyah _bubble_-_bubble_ dimulutnya.

"Xiao Lu!"

Seseorang meneriaki namanya dari jarak beberapa meter dan itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh. Pria itu, dengan rambut basah –dan juga bajunya, berlari menghampiri Luhan yang masih kering berbalut sweater _beige_ lembut memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama? I'm sorry," katanya sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening Luhan.

"_Bubble_ _tea_-ku mana?" sambungnya.

"Hm?" Luhan menatap Sehun bergantian dengan gelas plastik minuman yang dipegangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menyesap minuman itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum minuman itu ternyata benar-benar habis, tepat ketika Sehun berdiri dihadapannya.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau menghabiskannya, hyung,"

Luhan terhenyak ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menikmati jatah _bubble_ _tea_ terakhirnya langsung dari mulut Luhan, karena memang hanya itu yang tersisa. Luhan hampir tidak bisa bernapas ketika Sehun berhasil merebut cairan itu yang jelas sudah bercampur dengan saliva kekasihnya.

"Uhm, enak," komentar Sehun ketika Luhan menatapnya horror dengan kelopak mata yang melebar –bagi Sehun itu sangat imut– sementara dirinya hanya menyeringai puas.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah hampir terbiasa dengan tingkah Sehun yang selalu spontan dan mengejutkan.

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi, Sehun-ah," Luhan berdesis kesal sambil memukul dada bidang Sehun yang hanya berbalut kaus putih dan memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu malu dengan orang-orang yang melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan barusan.

"Ini hari Minggu dan kau tahu kedai murahan itu selalu kehabisan stok," Sehun menjawab tidak kalah sinis.

"Tapi kau juga tidak seharusnya melakukan itu didepan umum, kau tahu banyak orang yang–"

"Kau berisik sekali, _hyung_," Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan sebelum pria itu selesai bicara seolah tidak peduli sementara Luhan agaknya merasa malu karena kekasihnya ini terlalu tidak waras untuk menciumnya hanya untuk menikmati seteguk _bubble_ _tea_ yang sudah berada didalam mulutnya.

Benar, Sehun memang sudah tidak waras, karena Luhan.

Dan pria itu sekarang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang basah karena keringat. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memutar bolamatanya malas. Kadang-kadang ia berpikir untuk menggerutu dan tidak berbicara pada pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang untuk beberapa hari, tetapi sayangnya ia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Ketika Sehun berbicara selembut dan semanis mungkin padanya, ketika pria itu memaksa untuk menggendongnya, ketika pria itu memeluknya dengan paksa seperti sekarang. Luhan tidak bisa menolak Sehun. Catat, tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Bajumu basah, Sehun-ah. _Sweaty and smelly, huh_!"

Luhan menarik baju putih tipis Sehun agar pria itu berhenti memeluknya dengan tubuh berkeringat itu.

W_ell_, Sehun tidak peduli dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang basah berkeringat dan rambut berantakan tidak tertata yang membuatnya tampak semakin sempurna ketika memeluk pria cantik itu dan sebenarnya itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan gurat bahagia didalam dekapan pria itu sekarang. Apalagi ketika beberapa tetes peluh jatuh dan membasahi tengkuk Luhan, ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya seperti sesuatu yang menggelitik menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," Sehun merangkul pinggang lelaki disebelahnya dan lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"Rumah _kita_, tentu saja,"

Semua kerabat Sehun dan Luhan tahu kalau mereka berpacaran –walaupun mereka pencinta sesama jenis– dan mereka tidak keberatan. Sehun mencintai Luhan, sangat. Sampai-sampai lelaki berperawakan hampir sempurna itu rela melepas statusnya sebagai anak dan hidup menafkahi dirinya sendiri. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang _program designer _di sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul dan bergaji cukup –sangat, malah– untuk membeli sebuah rumah _bungalow _tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Matahari sudah hampir selesai melakukan tugasnya, berganti dengan langit yang semakin gelap namun tetap terang karena sinar bulan dan bintang. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, lalu menghela nafas. "Lelah?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak terlalu,"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan, membuat lelaki cantik itu bersandar di dadanya sambil memainkan jemarinya diatas perut Sehun. "Aku lapar," kata Sehun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Luhan yang gemas pun mengecup bibir itu singkat dan tersenyum. "akan kubuatkan makanan,"

Tangan Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun singkat kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Ia selalu tahu pada waktu seperti ini Sehun akan memintanya memasak _tteokpokki _ataupun makanan lainnya dan lelaki itu pasti takkan tahan jika tak berada didekat Luhan. Contohnya sekarang.

"Sehun-ah berhentilah menatap bokongku atau kau tak dapat _jatah_,"

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Luhan yang mana?"

"Kau sudah tahu Luhan yang ini bukanlah Luhan yang mampu menolak _tawaran_-mu," Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu terkekeh.

.

.

.

**Alter-ego**

.

Cast: Sehun X Luhan

Genre: Romance, Drama(?), alter!AU

Rate: _**M! **_(**BDSM **content, dirty talk, 100% adult content)

Length: One-shot

A/N: Christmas gift from us to delphiaELF and readers-deul! Mian kalo ga sesuai harapan (first try bikin bdsm nih brooo!) but selamat menikmati, XOXO

.

.

.

Mereka alter-ego. Sehun dan Luhan adalah _alter-ego_. Di saat matahari masih bersinar, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang terlihat seperti takkan dapat dilepas, seperti pasangan-pasangan kekasih lain. Namun di saat mereka sudah pulang ke rumah –biasanya malam hari– mereka akan melakukan_nya_. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu mereka berdua alter-ego.

"Setelah makan, '_kay_?" Sehun mengangguk menurut.

Wangi makanan langsung tercium tepat ketika Luhan memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan dan menimbulkan suara khas orang yang sedang memasak. Sehun amat tak sabar untuk makan, maksudnya, _makan_. "Spaghetti?" tebak Sehun.

"Mm-hm," sahut Luhan.

Mereka makan dengan sangat tenang, dan Sehun makan dengan sangat cepat. Luhan tak menganggap pusing hasrat Sehun yang selalu besar setiap harinya, makanya ia masih makan dengan sangat tenang. Ia tahu Sehun pasti akan menunggunya hingga ia selesai.

"Hyung, cepatlah," rengek Sehun yang hanya dibalas Luhan dengan tatapan tak peduli.

Luhan lalu membersihkan piringnya hingga tak ada spageti yang tersisa dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Ia mencuci piring –mengerjai Sehun– dengan santainya, mengabaikan tatapan tak sabar Sehun. "Oh, ayolah, kau bisa melakukannya nanti," rengeknya lagi.

"Kita juga bisa melakukan seks nanti,"

"Tapi– ugh, ya Tuhan," Sehun menyerah dan akhirnya duduk kembali ke sofa. Luhan hanya menggeleng heran dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan aksi cuci-mencuci piring Luhan telah selesai. Ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang memasang wajah _bete _dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Luhan duduk disebelahnya dan melirik Sehun. Ia tersenyum jahil lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun, menghadap Sehun.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa marah padaku, hm?"

Sehun masih memalingkan pandangannya.

_Hh. Anak ini. _

"Oh, sedang marah ternyata," Luhan sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya pada 'Sehun kecil', menggodanya untuk bangun. Sehun tahu kini Luhan tengah menggodanya, dan sejujurnya saja ia tak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia mengikat tangan lelaki cantik ini dan membuatnya kewalahan melayaninya. _Ide bagus. _

"Hngh– Sehunhh~" Luhan terus menggesekkan bokongnya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seduktif.

Cukup. Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi.

Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menyesap bibir itu layaknya kelaparan. Benar, ia _kelaparan. _Dan Luhan adalah mangsanya. Mangsa favoritnya. "Hmhh–" Perlahan saliva menetes dari ujung bibir Sehun. Sehun terus menggigit bibir bawah Luhan tanpa memberi lelaki cantik itu jeda untuk mengambil nafas. Perlahan bokong Luhan tak lagi menyentuh pangkuan Sehun, membuat tangan Sehun meremasnya sambil masih menggerayangi bibir Luhan.

"S..sehh–" Luhan butuh asupan oksigen lebih karena semakin lama gerakan Sehun semakin liar. Fantasi Sehun terus berputar di benaknya membuat Sehun hilang kendali, membuat Sehun ingin melakukan semuanya sekaligus. "H..unhh–" Luhan mencoba melepas tautan mereka namun yang ada Sehun malah semakin melahap bibirnya.

Tangan Luhan bergerak menggenggam milik Sehun yang sudah menegak kemudian meremasnya dari luar. "ahh– Lu–" Luhan lalu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepas tautan Sehun padanya. Ia langsung menarik nafas kuat-kuat, mengisi ulang kapasitas paru-parunya yang hampir sekarat tadi.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang terengah-engah. Nampaknya ia sudah sangat _hard _karena sentuhan Luhan tadi. Lebih tepatnya, ia selalu akan terangsang akibat sentuhan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan setengah mendongak, dengan bibir yang sudah memerah. Dan Luhan memberinya tatapan menggoda, kemudian berbisik tepat didepan bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau yakin kita berhenti sampai disini saja, hm?"

Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya. "Kau tahu aku takkan pernah berhenti kalau sudah memulai,"

Mengabaikan Sehun yang berniat menggendongnya ala bridal, Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan malah berjalan sendiri ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Kamar yang setiap malamnya menjadi saksi mereka bercinta dengan sangat panasnya. Tentu ini bukan kamar yang di-_design_ biasa saja, di dalamnya bahkan terdapat tembok kedap suara; lemari _sex toys_ yang takkan mereka lupakan untuk dipakai saat bercinta; tali, rantai leher, ataupun alat pengikat lain –mereka sado-masokis.

Lelaki yang sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya itupun masuk kedalam _kamar_. Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu kayu itu, matanya langsung menangkap sosok Luhan dengan rambut berantakan dan kemeja kerja yang biasa Sehun pakai dan terlihat kebesaran pada Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas kasur –menggodanya untuk menerkamnya sekarang juga– dan Luhan yakin Sehun tengah menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya saat ini. "_Master_~" Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun, meraba dada dan _abs_ Sehun dari luar sambil menggesekan miliknya pada milik Sehun yang sudah menegak.

"_Let's play, master_~" bisiknya seduktif. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun mendorong Luhan jatuh keatas kasur _king-sized_ mereka. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berjalan menuju lemari, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia pakai nanti untuk _menyiksa_ submissive-nya. Tangannya terulur mengambil rantai leher dan beberapa _sex toys_ lainnya. "Siap?" tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah seksinya.

"Kau selalu melakukannya tanpa peduli aku siap atau tidak, untuk apa bertanya, hm?" Kedua tangan Luhan telah diikat tali yang menyambung pada kayu samping kasur. "Pintar," Sehun berjalan merangkak diatas tubuh Luhan yang telah menjadi candu untuknya, lalu mengendus leher Luhan seduktif, merasakan wangi tubuh Luhan sebelum wanginya berganti menjadi bau sperma mereka berdua. Sembari mengendus, jemari Sehun menyelinap kedalam kemeja longgar itu sebelum akhirnya kepalanya juga ikut ia tenggelamkan ke dalam dada Luhan, menciptakan beberapa _hickeys_ disana dan perlahan tapi pasti menusuk kedua nipple merah muda Luhan dengan peniti.

"Akh- S...Sh. Nghh-"

Kedua benda kecil yang mengeras di dada Luhan mulai memerah karena rasa perih itu silih berganti dengan nikmat ketika Sehun dengan cepat beralih ke penisnya. Peniti yang digunakan Sehun ternyata diikatkan tali yang kemudian ujung dari kedua tali itu diikatkan pada batang penis Luhan.

"Kau milikku, _little Lu_," katanya sambil menyeringai setelah mengecup dan menjilat ujung penis Luhan yang mulai disiksa dengan tali-tali yang diikat keras. Luhan mulai menggeliat sambil mendongak menahan sedikit rasa sakit pada penisnya yang memerah dan mengeras sementara Sehun masih saja terus menggodanya. Sehun selalu melakukannya dengan lambat di awal hingga birahinya yang tidak stabil tiba-tiba datang merasukinya, saat itulah Luhan akan menerima siksaan seks yang jauh lebih parah dan nikmat, tentunya sebagai _slave_ pria tinggi itu.

Sehun kemudian memburu bibir Luhan yang sudah memerah karena Luhan terus saja menggigit bibirnya sendiri dari tadi. Mencium benda kenyal itu hingga membengkak dan tangannya menggesekkan tusukan peniti di nipple Luhan membuat pria cantik dibawahnya tak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Ahh.. hhm.. Mm-mh ssh..,"

"Mendesah lah yang panjang, _baby_, ugh..hh ngh-" desah Sehun ketika Luhan mendorong bokongnya hingga penisnya bertubrukan dengan penis Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar liar, umh?" bisik Sehun sambil menjilat daun telinga tipis itu dan menarik tali yang menyambung pada batang penis Luhan hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanan Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun agar pria tinggi itu dapat terus menciumnya dan menjamah lehernya, sementara tangan kiri nya meraih sisa rantai yang tergeletak di sisi ranjang dan langsung mengunci tengkuk Sehun untuk terus dekat dengannya, mencumbunya lebih dalam.

Mereka berciuman panas, Luhan mengaitkan rantai itu kedalam satu tangannya sehingga tangan yang lainnya bisa ia gunakan untuk melakukan hal lain seperti meremas milik Sehun. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tangan Luhan hanya bisa menjangkau hingga nipple Sehun sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya mengusap dada bidang putih itu dan melakukan cubitan kecil disana. Namun pria cantik itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia menggunakan kakinya yang masih bebas untuk mendorong penis Sehun menggunakan lututnya, mendorong benda kecil Sehun keras-keras.

"Ouh- _shit_-"

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika tautan mereka terlepas dan Sehun fokus pada birahinya yang perlahan mulai merangkak naik meracuni otaknya ketika tempurung lutut Luhan terus saja menabrak penisnya. Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun kelehernya agar pria tinggi itu bisa melampiaskan kenikmatannya disana, dan jemari Sehun menarik peniti yang tersangkut ke nipple Luhan sebagai balasannya.

"Ah.. nghh...Lu-_ this shit_ argh-"

"Sehunnie- hh...ngh"

Sehun terus mencumbu leher putih Luhan hingga yang tersisa disana hanya liur Sehun dan peluh, ia tidak bisa cukup sabar lagi untuk menghadapi nafsunya yang memburu. Si tinggi melepas ciumannya pada Leher Luhan membuat submissive-nya bernafas lega. Namun Sehun tidak semudah itu melepas mangsanya, ia mengambil rantai yang lain, memasukkan penis Luhan kedalam mulutnya, mengocok benda itu didalam sana sembari tangannya menekuk kedua kaki Luhan dan mengikatnya ke sisi ranjang. Setelah selesai, Sehun menyeringai puas karena submissive-nya tidak akan berdaya untuk menggodanya lagi melainkan dirinya yang akan mengambil alih atas permainan ini.

Sehun terus memasukkan benda panjang-keras itu kedalam mulutnya, lebih dalam dan dalam lagi hingga menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya, menggaruk penis Luhan dengan giginya yang rapi membuat Luhan melenguh tidak jelas. Tubuh Luhan bergerak liar berusaha mengendalikan nafsunya yang bergejolak karena Sehun masih belum berniat memasuki dirinya yang hampir-

"Akhh—hh..h-"

Luhan meneteskan spermanya sedikit demi sedikit karena tertahan oleh tali yang mengikat penisnya menghalangi cairannya untuk keluar dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Wajahnya memerah, apalagi Sehun menekan lubang penisnya tidak membiarkan dirinya _cum_.

"S..Sehun—ahh.. akh-h" Luhan mendesah.

Sehun tersenyum miring, menjilat kedua selangkangan Luhan sebelum mengecup singkat _little-lu_ miliknya. Sehun tahu Luhan tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya meremas rambut tebal Sehun yang masih bisa dijangkaunya. Sehun menatap wajah _horny_ itu puas, "Kau lihat ini memerah, hm? Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak terlalu banyak bergerak liar, _baby_,"

Kemudian ia menggigit nipple merah yang hampir terluka karena ditusuk oleh benda kecil itu sekaligus memainkan peniti kecil itu, menariknya, melepas dan kemudian menusuknya lagi. Memang benar, tubuh Luhan tidak akan se-memar dan se-luka ini kalau saja ia tidak banyak bergeliat termasuk hingga perutnya lecet akibat tali yang digunakan Sehun bersifat terlalu tajam sehingga menyebabkan iritasi serta goresan-goresan merah terutama pada kulit semulus Luhan. Sayangnya, tidak mungkin Luhan akan tinggal diam ketika dirinya dicumbu oleh pria itu dan dirinya merasakan nikmat dan perih pada waktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi saat Sehun meniup liangnya tadi sambil menikmati penisnya, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan kalau Sehun tidak memasukkan miliknya kedalam liang Luhan sesegera mungkin.

"Uh, _fuck me_, Lu," kata Sehun berpura-pura dan malah menekan lubang kecil penis Luhan lebih keras lagi membuat rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sehun mulai menarik penisnya agak keatas sehingga wajahnya bisa bertemu dengan liang Luhan.

Sehun meniup liang itu lagi, menjilat sepanjang bagian itu hingga ujung penis Luhan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangan dan tali itu dari benda keras yang sudah tersiksa milik Luhan untuk _cum_.

"Ngh.. Ahh—hh"

Luhan mendesah lega walaupun masih terasa ngilu. Perlahan cairan putih kental itu menetes dan selanjutnya keluar begitu deras dari lubang penisnya. Buru-buru Sehun menggenggam benda itu dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulutnya, meneguk habis semua cairan itu sekaligus membaginya pada si pemilik lewat ciuman panas mereka.

"Hm..mh- mmh– "

Luhan secara tergesa-gesa menelan spermanya sendiri karena Sehun terus menciumnya kasar dan mengaduk mulutnya dengan lidah yang semakin liar. Sebagian menetes ke leher Luhan sebagian meluber keluar hingga ke bagian atas bibir mereka termasuk kedua pipi Luhan. Tangan Luhan yang tadinya meremas nikmat bahu Sehun kini malah mulai mendorongnya agar Sehun bisa memberikannya suplai oksigen.

"Ugh- Se-hh"

Sehun tidak mendengarnya –ia tidak peduli– melainkan terus saja mendorong tubuhnya, termasuk mulutnya untuk mengajak Luhan berperang lidah didalam sana. Ia ingin mencium Luhan hingga pria itu kewalahan menghadapi nafsunya yang sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Umh– hm.."

Sehun menikmati ciuman mereka walaupun Luhan sudah mulai tidak meresponnya kerena terlalu lelah. Tangan Sehun perlahan melepas tali di tangan Luhan yang tersambung pada sisi ranjang. Sehun bisa melihat pergelangan tangan Luhan juga memar, sambil mencium pria yang dibawahnya Sehun mengusap kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan, kemudian melepas tautan mereka dan menatapnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan merebut semua oksigen agar bisa masuk ke paru-parunya yang hampir sekarat, Sehun tahu itu –dari dada yang naik turun dengan tempo cepat dan tidak beraturan.

Tangan Luhan tergeletak ke sisi kasur tetapi Sehun mengarahkannya untuk melingkarkan kedua lengan itu dilehernya.

"Kau tahu kan tadi itu hanya _foreplay_, hm?"

"K-kau tahu kenapa masih.. h-h," Luhan menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengatur nafas, "Kenapa masih bertanya.. hh-"

Pria yang sudah lemas itu bahkan sudah terlalu mengerti bahwa Sehun selalu saja melumpuhkannya diawal permainan, sehingga dirinya akan meringis dan bahkan mendesah lebih kuat lagi karena itulah yang Sehun suka, menyiksanya hingga suaranya habis untuk rintihan kenikmatan dengan suara parau yang habis tak bersisa.

Si tinggi mengambil borgol di samping ranjang –yang untungnya masih bisa dibilang kuat– dan memborgol tangan Luhan yang sekarang melingkar di leher Sehun. "Aku ingin memasukkannya, ngh-"

"Cepat lakukan, shh-s"

Sehun meniup daun telinga Luhan dan menjilat di sepanjang tengkuk putihnya sebelum berpindah ke belakang submissive-nya, menusuk korbannya dari belakang terlihat lebih menyenangkan. Kedua tangan Sehun memenuhi sekeliling perut Luhan yang ternyata mengikat kembali tali-tali itu ke batang penis pria itu seperti semula. Sambil mempersiapkan miliknya dibelakang sana, Sehun menggesekkan penisnya ke liang Luhan dan dalam hitungan detik miliknya ia dorong dengan kasar ke lubang sempit Luhan.

"Argh-h," Luhan hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena sibuk menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan akibat rasa sakit ketika benda besar Sehun menusuk liangnya tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun.

"Ugh-h _d-don't tighten your hole_ shh-it!" perintah Sehun ketika Luhan malah menjepit penis besar Sehun membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bergerak didalam sana.

Sehun memang agak kesulitan menggerakkannya, karena selain otot liang Luhan yang ia eratkan, liang kecil itu masih sangat kering karena tidak seperti biasanya Sehun berbaik hati mengoleskan _lube_ disana. Kali ini benar-benar kering sehingga gesekan terasa agak sulit membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang jauh diambang batas fantasi gilanya. Liang Luhan memang selalu membuatnya gila lebih tepatnya.

"Ngh.. Oh-h"

Luhan mengunci leher Sehun dengan sela rantai diantara tangannya yang diborgol, menarik kepala pria itu untuk menciumnya lagi. Sehun menuruti _slave_-nya kali ini, tentu saja sambil menarik dan mendorong miliknya. Gerakan yang awalnya pelan lama kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat dan liar. Fantasi Sehun kembali menggerayangi dirinya untuk bisa menyiksa Luhan lebih parah lagi untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

"Hh-h S-Se..h-"

Lebih cepat lagi Sehun menarik turunkan miliknya berusaha menabrak _spot_ Luhan walaupun liang Luhan terlalu sempit dan kering, yang akan mengakibatkan diri pria cantik itu tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari atau bahkan seminggu.

"Lu- ah.." Sehun menarik tali yang tersambung pada penis Luhan, menariknya kuat hingga benda kecil Luhan juga tertarik keatas.

Bosan dengan permainan yang melibatkan tali dan rantai, Sehun mengambil jarum yang juga sudah disiapkan. Rencananya ia akan menusuk penis Luhan dengan benda itu ketika ia masih dengan bernafsu menggenjot liang _slave_-nya.

"Hm- ugh.. ah-h," Wajah Luhan berubah merona ketika melihat penisnya sendiri ditusuk oleh jarum, bagaimana Sehun menyiksa sekaligus memanjakan penisnya dari depan dan menabrak prostat-nya dari belakang. Sementara Sehun masih menikmati lehernya yang cenderung berbau spermanya yang tadi menetes dan menciptakan tanda merah kebiruan di tengkuk Luhan.

"Ngh-" Luhan mulai melenguh ketika Sehun sudah memberikan tanda-tanda ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam sana.

"A-Ah..h" Sehun melambatkan temponya juga meletakkan jarum yang tadi dipegangnya ke sisi ranjang agar ia bisa fokus dengan cairannya didalam liang Luhan.

Luhan merasakan dirinya sangat penuh dan juga hangat, sebagian menetes dari sana dan Sehun mengambil cairan itu dengan jarinya dan mengoleskannya ke bibir Luhan, kemudian menciumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih berciuman, Sehun mengusap perut Luhan sementara Luhan menarik kepala _master_nya lebih dekat lagi.

Sehun melepas tautan mereka lebih dulu dan beranjak dari ranjang meninggalkan Luhan yang terengah disana. Luhan membaringkan dirinya diranjang, masih dalam keadaan terikat, lutut tertekuk dan kaki dirantai. Memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ronde selanjutnya–kalau Sehun masih belum puas.

Tidak lama akhirnya Sehun kembali. Ia merangkak diatas Luhan, menggigit bibir bengkak pria itu.

"Eunghh-" Sehun memasukkan es batu kedalam liang Luhan yang masih perih dan berkedut akibat aktivitas mereka tadi membuat Luhan melenguh. Rasa ngilu itu membuat kedua kakinya bergetar. Sang _dominant_ hanya tersenyum miring melihat _submissive_-nya semakin tidak berdaya untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Diambilnya lagi beberapa buah es batu dan Sehun mengolesnya diatas _nipple _Luhan yang membuat Luhan lagi-lagi menggeram nikmat dibawah perlakuan Sehun.

"Sshh- Seh..Sehunhh" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merah Luhan –masih sibuk dengan es batu diatas _nipple_ Luhan. "Ada apa, _baby_?"

Luhan menelan liurnya membasahi tenggorokannya yang telah kering, lalu menatap Sehun sayu. "Aku mencintaimu," Luhan tersenyum tipis namun matanya tetap membentuk bulan sabit yang indah, mengundang Sehun untuk mengecup kedua matanya. Luhan sudah kelelahan, ia takut ia tak bisa memuaskan kekasihnya lagi dengan baik jika Sehun tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _baby _Lu,"

Luhan mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, membisikkannya sesuatu. "Simpan sisa fantasi liarmu untuk besok, _okay_? Aku takut aku tak bisa memuaskanmu lagi jika kau melanjutkan," kata Luhan parau. _Semoga Sehun tidak marah karena ini_, batinnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh memar Luhan. "_Alright_," Sehun mengelus surai lelaki cantik itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan melepas semua pengikat dan alat-alat 'penyiksa' dari tubuh Luhan. Setelah semua alat itu lepas Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya, lalu mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

* * *

Sehun terbangun tanpa Luhan disisinya. Baru saja ia ingin memanggil Luhan namun hidungnya mencium wangi telur-_bacon _yang masuk kedalam kamar dan Sehun langsung tahu Luhannya sedang memasak. Sehun memakai pakaiannya asal lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan di dapur.

"_Good morning_," Sepasang tangan melingkar manja pada pinggang Luhan, membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum tipis. "Hey,"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, "Mandilah. Kau masih bau sperma," kata Luhan sambil sedikit terkekeh dan menampilkan ekspresi terganggu dengan Sehun yang dekat-dekat dengannya. Luhan menghadap Sehun lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Sana mandi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menjemput kita sebentar lagi,"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memunculkan wajah bingung, "Jangan bilang kau lupa," Luhan menatapnya dengan _puppy-eyes _andalannya. "Lupa apa?"

"Kau berjanji akan membelikanku anak anjing hari ini, _pabo_," Luhan mematikan kompor dan memindahkan sarapan mereka keatas piring yang sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja makan. "Coba tebak siapa yang sudah datang!~" Pemilik suara teriakan yang sudah familiar bagi telinga Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau apapun –sudah biasa.

Tak perlu heran mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bingung melihat kondisi Luhan setelah 'penyiksaan' kemarin karena memang tak ada bekas sama sekali yang terlihat –_the power of make-up _dan Luhan mengenakan baju lengan panjang. Sehun yang tak mau penampilan paginya dikomentari kedua pasangan heboh itupun melesat kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan dengan mereka.

"_Where is that brat go_? Apakah ia menjadi _psycho_ semalam?" Chanyeol mengatakannya seolah-olah ia tahu benar apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun semalam. Pria yang tengah asik dengan bulir sejuk air dingin mendesis kesal ketika suara berat itu terdengar ditelinganya, mencibir serta mengutuk telinga aneh itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah?" Sehun muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut coklat gelapnya, tanpa busana dan hanya mengenakan celana selutut sambil mencari kausnya.

Luhan masih berada di meja makan, sementara Baekhyun di ruang tamu bersama anjing kecilnya. Kebetulan kedua orang lain di ruang tamu tidak menoleh lagi setelah Chanyeol terkekeh menertawai Sehun dan pria albino itu segera mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup tengkuk Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Kaus-ku dimana?"

"Diatas sofa dalam kamar, sudah kuletakkan disana,"

Sehun menuju tempat yang dikatakan Luhan untuk mengenakan pakaian, melihat orang lain selain mereka berdua –Sehun dan Luhan– ada di apartemen mereka.

"Jadi, hari ini kalian akan menunjukkan dimana tempat untuk membeli anak anjing?"

Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk pada Sehun disebelahnya dengan senyuman cerah sambil mengunyah sarapan dimulut kecilnya. Sehun menjilat sisa saus di sudut bibir merah muda itu, "Ada yang tersisa," katanya setelah Luhan membulatkan bolamatanya dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menertawai mereka.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya lain waktu atau setidaknya tidak sekarang kan, bahkan aku dan Chanyeol–"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum kalimat itu selesai diucapkan.

"Kalau sudah kita berangkat. Kau tidak akan menunda sampai tokonya tutup, kan?" kata Chanyeol setengah berbohong.

Buru-buru Luhan berdiri dan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri juga.

"_Alright, but wait_," Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan dompetnya di dalam kamar yang masih berantakan. Bau sperma menyeruak kemana-mana karena mereka atau lebih tepatnya Luhan, belum sempat membereskannya.

"Cepat, Sehunnie," Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama didalam kamar entah berbuat apa,

"Aku akan membereskannya nanti," katanya begitu melihat Sehun tengah menutup jendela kamar dan Luhan segera menggandeng lengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan itu, tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat.

"Tapi kau harus janji satu hal padaku,"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka keluar dari _bungalow_ luas itu, menatap Sehun penuh harap–setidaknya bukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan untuk kekasihnya itu. Mata Luhan membesar seperti melontarkan pertanyaan 'apa?' pada pria disampingnya, yang masih ia peluk lengannya erat-erat.

"Anak anjing itu tidak akan mendapat perhatianmu lebih daripada aku, _deal_?"

Luhan terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya berjalan lebih dulu dari Sehun, tetapi pria itu malah mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat berjalan sejajar dengan kekasihnya.

Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan, "Kalau begitu lupakan saja anak anjing itu, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya,"

Sekarang Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lagi, mengerucutkan bibirnya mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berteriak, "Bisakah kalian cepat?" sambil berdecak kesal.

Pria cantik itu mencubit pelan perut Sehun sebelum berakhir dengan mengecupi pipi kekasihnya.

"Iya, Chanyeol. Tunggu aku!" katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

SEBENERNYA ITU BAGUS GAK SIH YAAMPUN AGAK RAGU MAU PUBLISHNYA... ;;_;;

Si delphiaELF ini personally minta gue buat bikin cerita Hunhan yang rate M dan BDSM sebenernya uda dari dulu banget dia mintanya but baru dikabulin sekarang wqwqwqwq #ditimpuk yahhh maklum baru sempet dan niat bikin nyehhehehe~

oh iye.

Sempet terinspirasi sama novel 50 Shades of Grey yang bagus bgt itu loh *_* makanya itu ruangan gue bikin mirip sama Red Room of Pain yang di novel itu.. tapi! ga plagiat kok, sorry aja plagiat is not my style B-) /lirik yipan/?

Ada yang ga ngerti sama jalur ceritanya kah? Tinggal isi itu kolom review dengan pertanyaan2 kalian hehehe pasti gue jawab kokk

Thanks buat onasungmin, dia yg kasih ide buat masukin hunhannya itu mngidap alter-ego~ sini ciom dolo~ :*

THANKS juga buat readers-deul, baik yang ngreview ato ngga, keliatan maupun yg ga kliatan/?, cewe ataupun cowo, yg cuma baca stengah atau sampe titik paling akhir, THANKS banget!

Sekian~~~

.

Happy holiday!,

_exoblackpepper_


End file.
